User talk:TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl
hey im callie hutchinson ! welcome hay,so.......................you came ..........if you like me then look forward! ah no really im really looking forward to meeting you all,so don't be afraid to leave a comment or message! I can be a big judgementle but otherwise im alright! you can call me whatever,but i'd really like you to call me callie,but if you have a nickaname for me don't be afraid to let me know it. i love you's all! teamtwigirl 11:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) my favourite users teamtaycobsodealwithit bellscullen hello55522 teamsagafan denalilover jasperanddamonhottestvamps random quiz that hello55522 wrote for me! favourite user : teamtaycobsodealwithit favourite nicknames : I dont go with favourite's bella or katniss : can't choose edward or peeta : both gale or jacob : jacob prim or bree : prim teamtaycobsodealwithit or ilovestephinemeyer : really........um their both my twi-girls! bellscullen or me : sorry but bellscullen twilight or the hunger games: BOTH THE SAME! do you like taylor swift : duh....fearless come's first! vampire bella or human bella : vampire bella signature please write you signature,so i can write back when you send me a message! * yeah so i kind of hate the shitty love-triangle thing between bella,edward and jacob.i mean i looooove edward but if she really loved edward she would'nd of fallen in love with jacob ! i mean i know twilight is all about the love thing but c'mon no-one wants to sit around gagging over who bella loves(well i dont anyway). jacob and renesmee <3 now this is what im talking about ! i really think these two are a great couple.and the way they put the imprinting thing come in breaking dawn.And i think they'll have a great future together !!!!! <3 <3 <3 baby thing ! yeah so rose really want's renesmee to be born cuz she cant have a baby.but yeah i totally get rosalie,or in jacob's case blonde.anyway,i would do that if i could'nd have a baby and its actully really sad cuz rosalie just wants to be able to grow old with emmett and have children and then their kid's have kid's. i love twilight ilovetwilight ilovetwilight ilovetwilight venom ! when a vampire bite's a human,the venom will be passed from the vampire's mouth to the human's bloodstream.While all of the process is proceding the vampire's prey will be in the worst pain ever.Over the span of 2-5 days,the venom would have gone through all sell's of the body,completing his\her's transformation into a vampire. love you callie : WAIT, WHAT? There is no guide to my list of admirers, lol. Love ya, too,though. TeamTaycob 03:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : alice well,alice can see into the future so that be awesome ! rosalie she's soooo pretty jasper wellto be honest when i watch twilight i dont be thinking oh goody here's jasper!ah but really i do like jasper and his gift. emmett i'd like emmett to be my friend cuz he's STRONG !! carlisle who does'nd like him?he's a vampire,who is a trained doctor! esme there's something that no-one can take from esme,and thats her kindness ! edward he's sooooooo hot! jacob may be the hotter but for me,its was love at first bite sight ! bella i like her because she's clumsy ! renesmee she's a beauty ! charlie he's a cop-he know's thing's-like how to shoot a gun ! renee well..............renee made quite a impression at the wedding with her um.........horrible lovely song ! signature! okay,someone help ! im getting beond helpless.i dont know how to do a signature.so would anyone be a darling and make one for me! if anyone does can it be light blue,big and it saying teamtwigirl. thanks x do you know how to set it up? :Something like this? :teamtwigirl - (talk) :Pursuant your instructions I made it biggish, but it will clash with the flow of the text. I recommend a smaller font. :MinorStoop 15:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Do you know how to set it up? MinorStoop 17:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Go to your account - "My preferences". The first page is "My info". The second heading is "Signature". There is a textbox: copy the following code in it - *WITHOUT* the asterisks. ::*teamtwigirl - (talk)* ::Check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox. Scroll down to the "Save" button: it's white on red. Click on it and wait for the page to refresh. If you have done everything correctly, you're set to go - test if your signature is allright. MinorStoop 18:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::This is against all common sense - either that or you're a trusting person. But OK. MinorStoop 16:32, March 23, 2012 (UTC) {C :::P.S. You know what they say, trusting is a good man, not-trusting is a better woman. :::Thought it was up to you, by now. The signature is here, and I told you how to put it to use. MinorStoop 17:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::OK, it may be I gave you too long a signature. Let's try this: teamtwigirl It redirects to your talk page. Same instructions as above. ::::If it does not work, we'll try another approach. MinorStoop 17:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) my nicknames! * cal * call * callie * TTF * teamtwilightfan Have you heard of the blog function? blog ! I ask because surely you've been around long enough to see them. But you keep making article pages, that are moved by either Pam or myself to the proper place: a blog. Your latest -- Taylor vs. Robert -- was created in the same way a main article page like Edward Cullen would be created. So unless a genuine new page is needed, these pages of yours need to be blogs. From your user page, simply click the blog tab and the "Create a new blog." LuckyTimothy 19:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Regardless of you not noticing it being a problem, the simple fact is the articles you are creating should be blogs. LuckyTimothy 13:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) hi! hey! i am alright r u? i have created a wiki about story writing if u like writing stories!! http://createastory.wikia.com u can create a story!!! bye imprint Ok I really could care less about Re-name-me or whatever she is called I stated my opinion your post about how I feel about the imprint so in my eyes I'am over the post. Re: Admin Request Sorry, but you still have a lot to learn here before being considered for adminship. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :You need to spend more time getting to know the wiki and paying attention to the edits that the other admins and I make. At this point you have only made 5 edits that are actually related to the main content of the wiki (ie. not blog comments or talk page posts). You have to show that you care to help improve the wiki and that you understand some of the ways that this can be done. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) my signature test! teamtwigirl 13:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) another one(again) teamtwigirl 12:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE Awww, I'm sorry about your grandmother. :( She can rest in peace now, though. I'm fine, thanks. TeamTaycob 14:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat I wish I could, but I have to leave for school, like, right now. This keeps happening! :O TeamTaycob 14:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Meanness This CLD gal seems to have a history, so it may be just a matter of time, before she gets on an admin bad side. I'll leave her a message, but since I've got no admin privileges, there's nothing I can do. MinorStoop 14:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) carlos :Carlos has been on my bad side for what seems like a very long time now. She's hanging by a thread. TeamTaycob 14:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::TTF, be careful with your behaviour - lest your dislike for Carlos earns _you_ a block. MinorStoop 12:29, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks No problem and it just drives me insane when people call Jacob a "Pedo wolf" he is not. Imprinted on Renesmee and it was an accident. I wish some people will think the same. Edward_Is_Better_23